Birthday Gift
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: It's Kanda's birthday and and Miyuki -OC-, a new addition to the Order, pays him a visit while he's meditating. Onesided OC/Kanda.


**Disclaimer:: I of course, do not own -Man.**

**But damn would I like to.**

**I thought of this story when I was reading -Man -only on chapter 158, no spoiling shit for me.**

**And I was writing it while waiting for the pages to load.**

**Hope you like!!**

**Also, PLEASE review!!**

**Show me that you actually CARE that I took the time and made a story for you guys.**

* * *

A small girl sat down, watching her friend silently. She played with her long white hair, waiting impatiently for him to finish.

The boy, Kanda, twitched. Of course he knew the girl was there. Just because he had his eyes closed, didn't mean he couldn't sense her.

All was quiet, but after a moment, the girl sighed softly. Shifting in restlessness, she moved closer to the meditating boy.

Kanda's eye twitching, he ignored her to the best of his abilities. Ever since she'd join the Order, she'd been a pain in his ass. It wasn't enough that she always ended up being his partner on missions, but she also followed him everywhere. Sure, she was new, and wasn't very open like everyone else. But did she really have to choose him to stalk?

Leaning against the boy slightly, she poked him in the leg. "Psst. Kanda." She whispered, as if half trying not to disturb him.

It didn't work. Kanda ground his teeth together. "What do you want, Miyuki?" He kept his meditating position up, but made a mental note to grab Mugen as soon as she kept bothering him.

Miyuki smiled up at Kanda. She knew she'd get a response. "What do you want for your birthday?" She was excited, but wasn't sure what to get the boy. It wasn't like he went around announcing what he wanted.

So, she'd gotten him the only thing she could think of. It concerned her, but she didn't want to go with Lenalee's idea, who was giving him chocolate. Kanda hated sweets. Why the girl was giving him the very thing he hated, she wasn't sure.

Kanda sighed, giving up on meditating for the moment, and turned to look down at the girl. "I don't want anything." Narrowing his eyes slightly, he asked, "How did you even find out? You haven't even been in the order for two months."

Miyuki smirked. "Lenalee told me. She knew you didn't like telling people, but as it turns out, she's quite easy to manipulate." Chuckling slightly, she leaned on her friend, the top of her head coming up to his shoulder.

"Hn." Kanda frowned slightly. "So, what did you get me?" Sure, he hated gifts, and his birthday, but he had to admit, he was curious. He hadn't known the girl long, but it seemed as if she considered him to be a 'friend'; she didn't have any others.

Miyuki reached up with one hand, putting it over the boy's eyes. He immediately tensed, as to be expected, but didn't pull away. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a thin dark red ribbon. Kanda already had a white one, and she didn't know if it had a special significance or not, but she wanted to give him something that he could always use.

Pondering for a moment about how she would tie it in his hair without moving her other hand, she paused.

Sighing once again, Kanda moved the girls hand, keeping his eyes closed. "Hurry up, I've got my meditating to do." He let go of her hand, not being able to see the slight blush on her cheeks.

Getting on her knees, she moved to the right slightly, to reach up behind him. She tied the ribbon in his hair, over top of the white one, and then tugged on it to make sure it wouldn't come out.

Satisfied, Miyuki stood, dusting off her kimono-like outfit. "All done." Smiling as Kanda opened his eyes and reached back to touch the ribbon, she leaned over, placing a small kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Have fun meditating." She walked to the door, but turned her head over her shoulder before she left. "And by the way, Lenalee is getting you chocolate. Just take it and keep it in your room, or something. Bye!"

After Miyuki left, Kanda still sat in middle of the room, his brow furrowed. "What the hell was that all about?"


End file.
